


Particulars

by AtlinMerrick



Series: Clydeland [4]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chapters Stand Alone, Clydeland, M/M, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick
Summary: Here are things Clyde knows about Stensland, things Stensland knows about Clyde, and stuff people like Mellie and Jimmy (and maybe even Sadie on occasion), know about 'em both.(Each chapter stands alone)





	1. Mellie Knows Some Stuff

So here's some stuff you want to know about Clyde and Stensland and maybe Jimmy too, on account of Mellie knows everything about everybody. Sure she hears lots at the salon, but most of what Mellie knows is because she looks and she _sees_ what she's lookin' at. That's in no way as common as it damn well should be. Anyway, here's some of the stuff Mellie knows.

* Clyde didn't grow tall until he was probably about fifteen. Up until then he'd been a stringy sort of boy with skinny arms and legs, but when he hit the big one five he shot up overnight. Mellie knows this for true because she was a pretty tall ten and could jump up on his back sneaky-like and ride him around. Then suddenly he was fifteen and getting nose bleeds, probably because his blood just got so tired trying to make it all the way up to his brain while Mellie couldn't make it all the way up to his back any more. Clyde kept growing too, all the way through that year and into the next. It wasn't until he'd gone and busted right past six foot that he started growing a little in the other direction, his arms and legs not half so skinny anymore. That's when he started teasing her until she'd take these running leaps and suddenly she was riding around on his back again.

* The point of telling you all that is she's seen Stensland _do_ that, only Stens doesn't really run at Clyde, does he? No he kind of skips, gallops a little, maybe he sort of prances, but Mellie doesn't like to say that because it makes her sound like she's making fun of him being gay, which is exactly the complete opposite of what she'd ever do. Anyways, Clyde'll see Stens a couple dozen feet back and he'll go all still and then squat a bit and suddenly Stensland's giggling and gallop-prancing toward Clyde, who catches him solid and then starts carrying him around. One time he carted his boyfriend right off and into the lake, Stensland squealing "Ooh, there's a fish Clyde! There's another one! Oh my goodness it touched me!" for five solid minutes.

* Like a lot of soldiers, Clyde doesn't much talk about war. Which is why she was kind of surprised when he started to talk about his arm, then even go so far as to show off the stuff he can still do though he's missing a hand. It doesn't take all but a hard glance or a head tilt for him to say something like, "Well, see, I'm a transradial amputee and that's just a long way to say that I'm lucky. Lucky because I still have both my arms." And then he'll go on awhile if the person on the other side of the bar is paying attention, and more times than not someone's left Duck Tape knowing a bit more than they did coming in, and maybe they're less awkward the next time they see a wounded vet or some other person kinda different. Mellie's pretty sure that's why Clyde does that, talks about his arm and the part of it he doesn't have any more.

* Most people can hide prejudice for awhile if they want, so Mellie was on the lookout for anything in Stensland that said _I think Clyde's a cripple._ However, all she ever saw in Stens was a pampering sort of tenderness. When a hot day goes into a cold night, she sees Stens roll Clyde's sleeve down over his stump, then take that stump in his hand and chafe it warm. She's seen Stens kiss the back of Clyde's hand and then the tip of Clyde's stump when he's tipsy and feeling courtly. Most of all, most important of all, Mellie's watched Stensland sit at the corner of the bar on slow nights and listen to Clyde talk about hexes and curses and weird poison animals and toxic plants and all that crazy stuff he loves and Stens _listens._ He sits there and he listens and Buddha on a biscuit thank _god_ for that because Mellie just can't deal with that stuff sometimes she absolutely can _not._

* So as much as Clyde'll talk about some stuff like his amputation and curses and things, he's kind of quiet about other stuff, like _boys._ Jimmy knew Clyde was gay before Clyde did, but even once Clyde knew he didn't really say anything about it. Sure sex isn't something you talk about easy in the south _or_ with your siblings, so it was worth a briefly raised eyebrow when Clyde did start dating a boy here or there, real casual like. Neither she nor Jimmy said much other than, "He's nice," but man, when Clyde started going with Stensland something went and _happened_ to him. Like that ginger Irish boy reached right inside her brother and turned on a switch or a light or _something_ because for those first few months they were together it was "Stensland this" and it was "Stensland that" and Jimmy says he even told him some _sex_ stuff. While he's mellowed a bit over the couple years since, he's never gone back to quiet Clyde. Mellie thinks that's _real_ good.

* Stensland flitters, he knows that. He's called himself Tinkerbelle since he was six but all that fluttering about doesn't mean he doesn't see things, because he does. And do you know what Stens sees? A sister. A brother. Two siblings that studied him close when he came into Duck Tape to make moon eyes at their brother. They watched him to be sure he was kind to Clyde and when they saw he was they gave kindness back, but they didn't stop watching, not for awhile. Stens is glad. Clyde's big and strong, but he's also kinda weird and calm and of those two things, calm is the one people mistake for easy to bully, so Stensland's glad Mellie and Jimmy watch out for Clyde. Now they let him do that too. One time recently Mellie nodded, Jimmy did too, and they stepped back to let Stens step up and hush some dumb drunk being rude to his beautiful beau. Way before he moved in and settled down with Clyde, Stens felt like he belonged. They made him an honorary Logan and that, an-and—oh for feck's sake now he's gonna snot. A tissue, he needs a _tissue._

_—  
This is the first chapter in a series of little facts we'll learn about Clyde and Stensland; maybe you could prompt me? Also, if you've not seen "Logan Lucky" I can't recommend more highly this marvelous caper film in which Adam Driver shines as Clyde. Then there's the much-less-great "Crash Pad" in which Domhnall Gleeson takes Stensland and elevates him so far above the material that surely his fuzzy-haired head touches heaven. Anywho, I love these boys and would be grateful if you'd ask me stuff you want to know about 'em._


	2. Life Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stensland has always known exactly what he wants in a life partner...

Stensland's pretty sure the reason he was still single at thirty-four despite asking out many, many, _many_ people of every gender, is because Stensland's always known exactly what he wants in a life partner and has done since he was eighteen.

In Clyde Logan he found exactly none of those things.

Thank god.

* For a prime example, Stensland's perfect life partner would love television because Stensland loves television. Some people say they do but they don't, not really, it's not love if you can't describe the romantic entanglements of twenty current programs and the story arc of at least a dozen shows from yesteryear. But Clyde, while he likes TV just fine, went a _full week_ before watching _The Haunting of Hill House_ finale. Stensland was non-functional until he knew what had happened to Luke and Theodora, both of whom he loves. When he and Clyde finally sat down together Stensland cried. Clyde held his hand and handed him tissues.

* To be sure, Clyde does like himself some good pop culture, such as the latest books by Mary Roach or Susan Orlean or Malcolm Gladwell. He also likes books about mysterious phenomenon and is now the proud owner of the entire 146-episode run of _In Search Of,_ after Stensland bought him the [casket](https://www.amazon.com/Search-Complete-Episodes-Leonard-Nimoy/dp/B008X8VM1W) set that looks just like what he's got for his _Dawson's Creek_ tapes. Anyway, Clyde also likes weird podcasts about tiny alien babies and that treasure people are still looking for on that island, or those ceramic things that writer buried somewhere, all eerie stuff he tells Stensland about in bed in the dark during thunder storms.

* Speaking of spooky things, Stens never realized his perfect life partner would not only tolerate his screams while he watches scary movies, but would insist on cuddling at the same time. "I'll keep you safe sweetheart," Clyde says, tugging Stens into his lap. And he never seeming phased by Stens shrieking, his jumping, or by the fact that he's always squeezing Clyde's hand or stump or thigh. Actually the only thing that seems to bother Clyde is when Stens stops breathing during really tense bits. That's when he'll give his neck a tiny nibble, which always makes Stens gasp.

* Another thing Stens wouldn't have thought to want in a mate was someone nutrition-conscious. Though it actually made his da weep that time he came for a visit, one of Stens' favorite American foods is macaroni & cheese in that blue box, but Clyde makes "the real stuff darlin," then adds things like carrots or broccoli. It wasn't until Stensland spotted some definition in his own thighs that Clyde admitted to secretly adding protein powders to a great many of their home-cooked meals.

* There's also stuff Stens figured he'd have to hide from his life partner, like the whole fact that when he was little he daydreamed he was a Jedi. Then he daydreamed he was a droid, a princess, a wookiee, an ewok. When the prequels came out that was the end of that, he was a senator on Naboo because _those clothes._ But somehow he always had a lightsaber no matter who he was and his lightsaber was red to go with his hair. When he and Clyde went to see the new _Star Wars_ movie he blurted out all of this—Stensland's blurts go on for entire minutes—while they waited for the film to start and then the film did and so Stens didn't know what Clyde thought about sabers and senators and such until after.

* Clyde's lightsaber would be black, he told Stens later. "It's called a darksaber and the only one ever made started out with the Sith, then ended up with a Jedi. I think that makes it an interesting artifact of the expanded universe. Plus I just think it's real pretty." That night it rained. In bed in the dark they talked about Star Wars and haunted houses and Christmas and macaroni and treasure. In between they held hands and listened to the thunder.

Stensland knows what he wants in a life partner. In Clyde Logan he's found all of those things.

—  
_'That island' Stens refers to is Oak Island and 'those ceramic things' were vessels buried by writer Byron Preiss as part of a treasure hunt in 1981; most of the dozen vessels still haven't been found. Yes I had Star Wars trading cards back in 1977. Pleeeeease prompt me for these?_


End file.
